Trapped In The Lab
by Ovni
Summary: The newer experiments get trapped in an alternate dimension where after the discovery of 626 by the Galactic Federation, Jumba starts creating experiments for them rather than go to jail. -COMPLETE-
1. Waking to a new Dimension

Okay, quick note here before we get started. I AM going to ask around to see if I can use some other authors' experiments, but I will also use some from the show, and if possible, I might have a few of my newer ownership thrown in. Which basically means the odds of you seeing an experiment that isn't from anyone else's stories or my previous one or from the TV is pretty high. Okay, also I'd like to announce that I will start another story soon, one that is only SLIGHTLY related to this one and The New Experiments...with that out of the way, let chapter 1 of Trapped in the Lab begin!

* * *

A drop of water fell from a pipe in the ceiling, causing Syler's eyes to flash open. Slowly getting to his feet, he looked around. _'Don't tell me Jumba remodeled his ship.'_ He thought to himself, noting the whitewashed titanium walls. _'Wait...this isn't Jumba's ship.'_ He realized, looking around again. 'Hey, anyone I know there?' he called. Surprisingly, 636, the one who was usually silent, responded.

"Yeah...you know that naptime ended five hours ago, right?" came the sniping experiment's response, stepping out of a shadow.

'Easy for you to say...speaking of which, how long was I out?' Syler asked, amused.

"Five hours...I have good news and bad news." 636 said suddenly.

'What?' the fox asked, his tone going serious.

"Good news: everyone is okay. Including the three betas, or 647-650 as they are right now. The bad news is that somehow, we got blown into an alternate dimension." 636 said, curious to see how Syler would react.

'SAY WHAT?!' Syler screamed suddenly.

"Whoa, relax. Even 635 took it better than that. The fact is, Jumba is working for the Galactic Federation right now.... we are on Turo.... and unfortunantly, I'm out of juice." 636 said, backing up a step.

'Hold up. Did you say Turo? As in the capital of the Galactic Federation? As in where we are supposed to be illegal?' Syler asked incredulously.

"Well I see you know some things...but yeah. To further complicate things, you are the lowest numbered experiment who can remember being on Earth. So you can guess the confusion going on." 636 sighed.

A little while later, Syler (who had managed to find everyone else) was busy sleeping on a couch of sorts. Mediator, Tria, and Lilo were trying to figure out what to do next. 635, 636, and Keoni were busy playing something that looked oddly like Chinese checkers. The other experiments were either in the cafeteria or training.

"So what do you think we should do? If he can't make another blast like that, we're stuck here." Mediator said.

"I dunno. Hamsterveil's lab was nothing compared to this. Not to mention the fact that he did say we'd only be stuck here a month. So I say we adapt." Tria said. Lilo just looked over at 636.

"I'm not entirely sure he can do another Shadow Merger. Look at his antenna." Lilo said. "They were all black before he did it. Now the tips are silver. It could be a sign he's used it up."

"You know, you may be right. But what I'm amazed at the most is the fact that anyone here knows English." Mediator said as 221, Sparky in the other dimension, buzzed past.

"Yeah, that is amazing in a way.... but then again..." Tria mused. At that time, a somewhat tan raptor-looking experiment raced into the room. Everyone looked up in surprise.

'644?' Syler asked, half asleep still. 'When were you activated?'

"Beats me...I can't tell time." The raptor responded. "You know how many times those guards around Jumba's secret room nearly let me in?"

"No, tell us." Mediator said dryly. "Show-off." She muttered under her breath. She barely even knew this experiment and it already got on her nerves.

"17." 636 said suddenly.

"That's right. You're psychic?" 644 asked.

"No, I guessed." 636 said, exchanging a high-five with 635, who had told him secretly.

"Okay then. Anyways, I've got to go see the council members. New experiments always have too." 644 said before suddenly disappearing. No one was too surprised at that. They had all been informed by 636 and 635 of what was going on shortly after waking up.

"You know, I might just go watch. Seeya!" 636 said, slipping into a shadow right after placing the winning move in the game. He arrived in another shadow in a slightly bigger room where Jumba, the Grandcouncil Woman, three raptor guards, and several other aliens were discussing whether or not 644 should stay at the lab or join the Galactic Navy. Slipping back into the shadow, he arrived in no other place than the cafeteria, where a food fight was currently taking place. At the forefront of one of the sides was a 627 that wasn't evil. Commanding the other side was 637, who oddly enough, broke Jumba's trend by looking nothing like any previous experiments. Instead, it was a medium sized wolf-dragon looking experiment.

* * *

Okay, how's that for a first chapter? I've introduced TWO new experiments that are mine (no, it's not the same 637 as anyone else's.), had a food fight involved, laid out the entire story map from here, and managed to keep it from being boring. Pretty good for a first chapter, don't you think? Yes, it could be better. I'll do a bio for one of the experiments on the next chapter, as this one would be a bit much to take in with a bio. Anywho, please review!


	2. The first Fight

Okay, a few announcements and one error-fix. The three betas are 647, 648, and 649. Respectively, the 641 is a different one. Also, only a handful of the experiments in this story will be same as on the show or anything. They are: 601, 626(slightly different personality, same experiment overall), 604, 221, 624, 625 (not as lazy though), and a few others...so basically, even though I don't technically own any numbered before 628, there will be some ones that technically speaking were my idea. Anywho, the other announcement is that I did toss around the idea of asking VOID99, but I'm still waiting to see where this goes. I'm also thinking of asking Mystical Raven, Cweek, Mareo and Anime, and maybe some others. Let me know if I can use any experiments of yours, or if you don't want me too. Oh, and I'm not sure what all the words in Turian are, so I'm going to have to make up some of my own. You'll understand them anyways, so...Oh, one last thing I have to say. When I say 626 in here, that means I'm referring to the Stitch who didn't go to Earth. The Stitch who did will show up later and will be called Stitch as usual. Anywho, on to yet another chapter!

* * *

A few hours after the food fight had ended, 635 and 636 were busy in the cafeteria, trying to see how many experiments they recognized. Neither of them knew more than two or three, so this was hard to do in a bustling cafeteria of 600 plus experiments AND the Galactic Federation guards that were there because of the food fight. 644 was at a table nearby, still quivering from the inspection/interview. 635 couldn't help laughing at this.

"Man, he's still nervous!" 635 said, looking over at 644. "Hey, calm down. Just because you don't know if you passed doesn't mean you should be nervous."

"Really? Whew..." 644 said right before the doors to the cafeteria opened. Standing there was the current 626, a ticked 601, and a nonchalant yet not evil 627. 604 gave a terrified squeal before running towards the door in an escape attempt and turned invisible. But 601, who obviously was ticked, grabbed 604 by the ears as he passed and flung him into the wall. 635, who was confused before, got angry. Before anyone (or anything) could do anything about what was going on, he had landed a punch in the side of 601's head, sending him flying. 627, who hadn't been paying attention to what was going on, grabbed 626 before he decided to take on 635. 636 was holding 635 back, along with help from 644 and several guards. Syler, who was trying to find Tria, walked in.

'What in the name of lint....' he said, helping 627 hold back what would have been Stitch in the dimension they were from. 'Would someone explain what's going on?'

"Well 604 got spooked, tried to run past 601, got flung into a wall. Then 635 attacks 601, knocking him out." 627 said, indicating the unconscious four-armed pig slumped in front of a crater on the wall. "Then I grabbed 626 while they grabbed 635. Otherwise, we'd have a brawl on our claws, and I doubt the Doc would like that."

'Makes sense....' Syler said, making a note not to get flung into a wall.

A day later, they were all back in the cafeteria. 635 had calmed down alot, and 601 had a neck brace. Other than that, no one was too out of place. Unless anyone there was to count the fact that 626 kept throwing death glares at 635. Suddenly, he muttered something in Turian. "Meega kurite lakita."

"Is that a challenge?" 635 said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ih." The blue koala said.

"Okay then. I'd be more than happy to beat you." The dark-gray dragon-koala shot back.

"We may have to intervene." 637 said as the two now-rivals walked out of the cafeteria.

'Nah. 635 can handle himself. Remember, he's got my powers and 626's powers.' Syler said.

"I'm more worried about 626 than I am about 635. But you raise an interesting point. I should go anyways. Don't want too much damage getting done to wherever it is they fight at." 637 said, running after the two. Syler just looked around.

'Okay, now what am I supposed to do?' he asked himself. No one else he knew personally was in the cafeteria. They had all left to go watch the fight. 'Might as well go see the Doc.'

In a rather roomy training room, the two experiments stood near the middle, with approximately 5 meters of space between them. A bunch of other experiments had crowded into the observation decks, and no one was at the holo-controls. This was just a plain fight rather than a training exercise, so no one bothered. Of course, the only other experiments on the floor were a medical team and 637, who was determined that no one would get hurt TOO bad.

"Meega urlitea karfla patookie." 626 said. 635 didn't say anything but went into a forward stance. 626 did the same, only with a slight variation, as he had four arms instead of two. A few minutes of silence followed, and then 626 charged.

* * *

Well, that's enough violence for one chapter for now.... you know, I may have to raise the rating on this just to be safe. Yes, I know that I'm usually more of a passive author when it comes to the fights, but I've figured a little action is needed. Anywho, here is the bio for 636. (YES, I'm still doing the bio's.)

636 is built along the same lines as 635 as far as structure is concerned. He's about 2 feet 2 inches tall (not counting the 8-inch ears or the 3-inch antennae) and is black pretty much all over, except he has medium gray coloration around his eyes and stomach. His three spines are black with silver tips however. His wings, much like 635's, are draconic in appearance, but they have medium gray webbing rather than silver webbing. He has four arms rather than two, and much like the 641 who turns people into experiments, he has a tail that resembles Plasmoid's, but it has a little red bulb just below where the plasma shots come out. His antennas are normally all black, but turn silver-ish when he has used up the Shadow Merger. His powers, unlike most experiments, are stealth abilities and twilight abilities (he can use shadows as portals and such), plasma bursts, and the Shadow Merger. He is abnormally calm under fire, and lacks offensive power over all, but in a pinch can unleash either the Shadow Merger or a Twilight Merger, the much weaker counterpart of the Shadow Merger. His Enhancing Powers system allows him the ability to combine any two of his abilities to create a more powerful or safer one, as is the case with the Twilight Merger. As far as personality goes, he is much like 633 and 635 as far as being talkative goes, but lacks the angst that the former have. Therefore, if he insults or compliments anyone, it is normally without regret. Otherwise, he is a somewhat steady experiment and extremely reliable, but has a tendency to become hyper if anyone else in the room is hyper.

Please review!


	3. The Rest of the Fight

Okay, I've gotten a new computer tower, so this is going to be a bit more randomly spaced as far as writing my chapters are concerned. Anywho, I have asked a few people, but I'm still waiting for feed back, not to mention for people to get on so I can ask them.....anyways, on to the chapter!

* * *

Syler walked around the hallways, trying to find Jumba. He didn't know what he was going to ask or anything, he was just bored. He didn't care about a fight, even if it was the definining moment of the week. He was going to get back to his dimension, after all. Knowing about a fight that never took place where he was from would just be pointless. He came to a door that he had seen Jumba enter alot in the past few hours, often with a new batch of chemicals or blueprints. So, without even wondering what room it was, he teleported inside. Much to his surprise, it _was _the right lab room after all. Jumba was sitting at a table, obviously working on another experiment.

'Uhhh, Jumba? I've got a question.' Syler said. Jumba didn't pay attention. So, Syler said the one thing that would get his attention. 'Oh, by the way, 626 and 635 are fighting.'

"WHAT?! I have been the telling 626 to be the leaving 635 alone!" Jumba said, getting up. "But is good opportunity to see if genius creation 635 is as good fighter as 626."

'Come again? 635 could kill 626. It probably wouldn't be easy for him, but he could.' Syler said.

"Ahhh, but 635's fighting skills are not as polished. Skill can be overpowering strenght at times. Heh heh heh." Jumba chuckled. "What was being question?"

'Is the Shadow Merger ability of 636's capable of being used more than once?' Syler blurted suddenly.

"Why would you want to be the knowing that?" Jumba asked suspiciously.

'I'll take that as a maybe.' Syler said. 'You probalby wouldn't believe why I'm asking.'

In the training room, the fight was continuing. 626 swung a punch and 635 blocked, only to get hit on the right side of his face by another punch. But he had a couple tricks of his own. As soon as the punch disconnected, he upset 626 in the stomach. So basically it was blow and counterblow for some time. Eventually, 626 got tired of just having a standoff. He grabbed 635's fist and bent it at an odd angle, attemping to break it. But 635, who had figured this might happen, bent his arm to counter, then brought his other fist towards 626's face. This time, it had an electrical glow around it. It connected with a zapping noise and a thud, and with similar noises, 626 slumped down against the wall, bleeding lightly but clearly unconcious. Most of the experiments watching groaned, hoping that 626 would have won. 637, along with the medical experiments, rushed over.

"Hey, he challenged me, so I did what I had to do." 635 said a day later. 626 still hadn't been seen outside of the infirmary because of humiliation. Meanwhile, Jumba had made sure that this wouldn't happen again by putting a tracker on all the fighting experiments. If any two came within 3 meters of each other, someone would watch what happens to make sure a fight doesn't happen. Of course, this was ineffective as several experiments, such as 635 and 646, a machine controling experiment, have ranged attacks as well.

"You didn't have to crack that wall though...it was pure diamond! Now there's an impurity!" Tria said. "Besides, you could have just ignored the challenge."

"And what? Risk being a laughing stock for while we're here? I think not." 635 said, finishing in a mock British accent. "Besides, whats the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Well, there's the third chapter. Still waiting and asking around, so until then, just sit tight. Anywho, no bio this time. Next time, however, I'm doing 646's bio so you know who he is. Please review!!!!!


	4. Introductions and Training

Okay, fourth chapter here. And before ANYONE asks, this is an important note I must add. EXPERIMENTS 405, 525, AND 564 BELONG TO Tortured Artist AND ARE USED WITH PERMISSION. Of course, if Tortured Artist changes his mind, then of course I'll take down the chapter and do some modifying.... Anywho, with that out of the way, on to the chapter! Note: I have not decided what to do past 646 (unless you count the betas), so any suggestions you might have will be appreciated.

* * *

636 shook his head sadly. His best friend was obviously enjoying the celebrity status he had gotten from beating 626. But considering how some experiments acted, 635's actions were only slightly arrogant. He did have good reason to act this way though. Only a few experiments were powerful enough to fight any experiment past 625 and win. Of course, 525 was one of the few who could win a fight with one also. And he didn't bother to be humble. 636 never made a point of talking to him for that reason. A voice spoke up behind him, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, if you're going to sit there doing nothing, can you watch this? I have to go do some training and 625 is on another sandwich binge." said an experiment he didn't recognize.

"Ummmm...okay."636 said, slightly confused. He went back to thinking, pausing occasionally to threaten 625.

A little while later, 635 was finishing up his training. He was one of the few 63- series that had to train. Syler and Mediator didn't because they were supposedly at the peak of their power already. "Be the being back here in three days 635." Jumba said, writing on a clipboard.

"Three days? Okay...did I do too much damage or something?" 635 asked.

"No, is just being other experiments are also needing time to be training." Jumba said, opening a door. "Now go be telling 636 to be getting here. His training is next. Oh, here you are the being. Good." he said, realizing that 636 was standing on the other side of the door.

"Good luck. That course is hard. The stealth one I mean." 635 commented to 636 as he passed.

"Thanks. Go get some rest. Oh, and Mediator is looking for you." 636 told 635 before disappearing into the training area for stealth experiments. Inside, something resembling the inside of a factory came into view. Jumba could been seen standing off to the side with a clipboard.

"Okay, here is being infiltration course. The Galactic Federation is being the needing more experts at stealth for operations against Planetary Alliance. Your target is life-like Hamsterveil plushy at other end of factory. You are the having thirty minutes." Jumba said before entering a door behind him that led to an observation area. Automatically, 636 knew what to do.

In the commons area, which was like a giant living room but with bigger TV's and lots of assorted chairs for all the types of experiments, 635 was chatting idly with Mediator and two other experiments, 405 and 564.

"Is it just me, or are you trying to read her mind?" 635 asked 564 after a while. Indeed, many psychic experiments had tried that as they suspected something, but rarely succeeded because of either her lack of relevant thoughts to read at the time or their lack of psychic strength.

"Does 525 seem a bit more arrogant than normal to you or is it just me?" 405 changed the subject, a hint of dislike in his voice.

"It's probably just you. But then again...hey 525, are you being more arrogant than normal?" 635 called, attracting everyone's attention. "Okay. I'll beat you later then!" he finished, before looking back at 405. "Yeah, but not for long."

"You know that was unnecessary, right?" Mediator asked, beginning to wish that she had one of 643's homemade flamethrowers. "But I think I know why he's being more arrogant. There's one less experiment stronger than him willing to show his face around here anymore. Thanks to a certain someone..."

"What's everyone staring at me for?" 635 said. At this, everyone turned to stare at him. "Great, just great..." he muttered.

'Hey, mind if I join you? I keep getting moved. Something about being failed or something.' Syler said, popping in. 405 just looked around angrily before looking at the ground.

"They do the same thing to you?" Mediator asked. 564 responded for him.

"He's supposed to be able to use distempered magnetism. But he can't conduct enough energy to do it to the desired extent." she said. "But he's pretty good anyways."

'Hey, wait. 646 can use that to control machines and stuff. And he's kinda successful at it, but his power is limited to 200 yards for a limited time.' Syler said, remembering what he had learned by having 639 hack Jumba's database for him.

"He's probably not picked on then. I can do a lot of things pretty good, but they all think that any experiment who can't use the power they are supposed to is a failure." 405 said glumly.

"Hey, cheer up. As far as I know, none of us here think you're a failure. A failure would have been an experiment who couldn't be activated or can't tell the difference between H20 and H2SO4." Mediator said. Syler just looked confused.

'Ummmm, this is a stupid question, but what's H2SO4?' he asked, before changing his mind. 'Never mind.' With that, he ran over to where Tria, Lilo, Keoni, and a new experiment, 650, were talking.

'You seem familiar.' Syler said to 650 after a few minutes of listening to 650 talk.

* * *

Okay, there's the fourth chapter. I hope I got the personalities for 564 and 405 right. I think I came pretty close with 405, but I'm not so sure about 564. Anywho, as the experiment bio for 646 was SUBMITTED, I'm going to just post the entire suggestion. Don't hurt me.

This one is a male experiment possessing two principle powers.

One is the ability to mentally control all machines within a range of 200 yards. This power's effectiveness is limited primarily by the amount of time he stays within 200 yards, the number of machines within his range, the TYPE of machines that are in his range and the amount of time he can stay conscious.

His other power is the ability to convert into a "bio-armor" form that adds a good foot and a half to his height (he's actually four inches shorter than Stitch in normal form), triples his proportionate muscle mass, gives him a mostly metallic appearance and adds four extra arms to his normal two). In his "bio-armor" form, he can lift 6000 times his own weight (making him twice as proportionately strong as Stitch), is impervious to virtually any physical assault, and has a different thought-activated weapon in each of his four auxiliary arms (the upper-right auxiliary arm is a high-powered sleeping gas dispenser, the upper-left auxiliary arm is a powerful freeze ray, his lower right auxiliary arm is an electro-zap cannon and the lower left auxiliary arm is a rapid-fire grenade launcher).

The drawbacks of the bio-armor form is that it immensely decreases this experiment's speed and agility (making him a lot easier to outmaneuver), he is particularly vulnerable to magnetism AND he, like Stitch, sinks in water. Also, he can only maintain the bio-armor form for twenty minutes at a time and, once the form wears off, it's at least another two hours before he can use this form again.

Personality wise, he is, in normal form, quite evil and insidiously intelligent (in addition to being a rather brilliant gadgeteer and chemist in his own right, this experiment also knows when to be subtle and, at times, surprisingly charming). However, in his "bio-armor" form, his adrenaline is super-charged, making him a incredibly fierce and easily angered fighter. He, obviously, is smart enough to only call upon his bio-armor form when he absolutely has to.

Physically he is, in normal form, four inches shorter than Stitch (as aforementioned) and has a pretty trim physique. He also has two arms (as aforementioned), has golden yellow eyes and a royal purple coloration. In "bio-armor" form, he's obviously a lot taller and more muscular (as aforementioned), has four extra-arms (also as aforementioned) and has a more silvery and metallic coloration (also as aforementioned) and blood red eyes.

As you can tell, I have my work cut out for me maintaining this and other experiments correctly, but I'll manage. Anywho, please review!!!!!


	5. Startling Revalations

Okay, I'm working on how I portray Tortured Artist's characters so they seem more like how he wants them. 405 I think I've got the hang of, but 564 and 525 (who didn't speak in the last chapter for a good reason) I'm not so sure about. My apologies to Tortured Artist. Oh, and those three experiments won't be in this chapter. But they will be in the next one...a lot more than in the last one I might add. Anywho, on a more positive note, I will explain (sorta) the ending of the last chapter in this one! That and if anything in this chapter seems kinda suspicious that there's something else going on behind the scenes of the Galactic Federation's government, that's just coincidence. Anywho, on to the chapter!!!

* * *

636 took a look around. There were several lights and sensors that detect movement, but no patrol drones. Carefully, he angled some shots, destroying enough lights to give him cover, but not enough to attract attention. As soon as that was over, he slipped into a shadow, arriving on the other side of the room. He dashed into a hallway, only to hide behind a support beam. Two drones walked past and were quickly taken out without any alarm being raised. "Man, this is too easy." he muttered to himself, heading to the next room in the factory. Several drones resembling miniature mechs walked past him. One turned an saw nothing. It then continued on with it's route. Sighing, 636 slipped back out of the shadow he had used as cover. "Too close." he muttered under his breath, almost wishing he had something more than just silenced plasma. They were effective against one or two, but were weak and if used repeatedly, would over heat him and leave him defenseless. He rushed on to the next shadowed area, avoiding detection fairly easily, despite the fact that an experiment rushing around from shadow to shadow would normally be obvious. Finally, he reached the last room, a shadowy expanse in which a plushy protected by a small mech waited for him. It saw him before he saw it however, and had launched a dozen mini-stingers (heat seeking rockets) before he realized it was there. But the sound of the stingers being launched attracted his attention, and he slipped into a shadow a split second before the missiles made contact with the ground where he was standing. He came out of another shadow behind the plushy and blasted it, only to get attacked again by the mech. Without thinking, without even knowing he could do that even, he combined a Shadow Merger, a plasma blast, and his Twilight abilities using the thing Jumba had been so proud of: the enhancing power system. He stood blinking at the robot as it was hit, being slowly disintegrated by the Twilight Merger. Jumba pressed a button and all the lights that weren't destroyed came on at full.

"Congratulations 636. You are the having the highest score on this course out of all experiments who are the being the having stealth abilities." Jumba said, beaming. Standing next to him was the Grand Councilwoman, who had been watching as well.

"636. Your skills are much more than I could have previously thought capable from an experiment. I expect to see you for an interview tomorrow. Your skills are of great importance to the Federation." she said, surprising Jumba and 636.

Syler was pacing around, trying to figure out why 650 seemed so familiar to him. He kept thinking that somehow his lint was possessing an experiment, but he knew that that was about as likely as Lilo announcing that her and Keoni were a couple. Another thought kept recurring as well, and this one held more water and was more likely. 'Nah, it can't be him.' he kept muttering, even though in reality, it was.

"Wait...how would you know what it's like to be tried by the full Council?" Mediator asked after a few minutes.

"I got in trouble for something that really wasn't my fault." 650 responded coolly. "It didn't help that I was pretty much an idiot at the time and offended everyone. That one robot that threw up some bolts fell off of the balcony later I think."

"What did you say?" Lilo asked, beginning to get the same suspicion that Syler kept trying to ignore.

"Meega nala queesta." 650 responded, raising an eyebrow.

"I can see why the robot threw up." Mediator said.

"Yeah...later, when they were taking me to an asteroid...I escaped in a red police cruiser." 650 continued. Immediately, many images floated to Lilo's memory about Stitch and a red police cruiser, the most prominent being when he first arrived on Earth.

"What happened then?" Lilo asked, cutting Syler off.

"Crash landed on a blue and green planet...the name escapes me right now, but I met some friendly locals...and then the rest is a blur...oh wait, there was an incident with a miniature replica of a city on that planet." 650 explained with a somewhat familiar grin.

"San Francisco?" Lilo asked. Syler looked up and Mediator looked at 650.

"Yeah...I think that's what it's name was...Lilo never exactly told me." the experiment said. Suddenly, a light went off in everyone's head.

'Hold up...it can't be.' Syler thought.

Lilo just stared at the experiment, who was at one time her best friend. "Stitch?"

* * *

Well, if you don't know who 650 is, you're either slow or high right now. In either case, I wish you luck recovering. After all, the name is there, the incidents are there, the facts, the figures...I came just this close to giving away the answer away immediately. Anywho, I don't need to tell you who it is, so good luck if you don't know...Also, I'm doing an experiment bio once every two chapters. Next time: 645. The time after that: who knows. Please review!


	6. Depressed and Happy

Well, thanks to the help I have received from Tortured Artist, I think I can do better this time...just in time too. Anywho, if you are still stumped about whom 650 is, you really need help. Seriously. Well, with that out of the way, on to the chapter!

* * *

635 sat at a table, sighing. He had done well on the training, but he still hadn't passed. Something about not being subtle enough. Not to mention that, but he had this weird feeling he couldn't shake. Something was going to happen and he didn't like it. A voice spoke up, snapping him out of his thinking.

"Not in a good mood today huh?" 564 asked. She had pretty much sensed how he was feeling all the way across the cafeteria.

"Not really." 635 said, not looking up out of sheer lack of interest. Of course, he didn't know that 564 would have been able to read his mind if he had looked up, and she knew this, so it wasn't taken as an offense. "I've got a bad feeling...that and I failed the training....just barely, but a failing grade is a failing grade..."

"I'm not sure about the feeling...but the training, all you have to do is do better the next time. No one will get it right the first time." 564 said reassuringly. But she had to take back those words because of an announcement that Jumba was making over the PA system.

"All experiments, it pleases me to inform you that 636 is being the first experiment who is being the passing stealth training course on first try with highest possible score. That is being the all." Jumba said, before being cut off by 636.

"Hey, what are you doing? Turn that mike off!" came the irritated sniper's voice. There was a small plasma sound and the PA system went dead. 564 thought for a moment.

"Well, he was designed for that job, so it's not surprising. But you heard him, he didn't want Jumba to go bragging about it. And by the sounds of it, he blasted the mike." she said. 635's ears stopped dropping so much, and a slight chuckle was heard.

"Yeah, he's that kind of experiment....kinda the opposite of most. Most would love to have the title of Universe's greatest sniping experiment." 635 said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if Mediator knows what's going to happen." With that, he got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Out in the hallway, he ran into none other than Mr. Sniping King himself. 636 looked extremely ticked, and by the way his tail was steaming, anyone who saw him could tell he did a number on the PA system and the room it was housed in. "Hey, heard what you did to the mike over the PA...nice."635 said. 636 just sighed.

"You'd think that after I specifically told Jumba that I turned down the offer by the Federation for a reason and I didn't want anyone to know, he'd have not done that. But he did anyways. So I..._redecorated_...his room for him." 636 said, grinning evilly with that last part.

"You've been hanging around me for too long." 635 said, also grinning now. "Well, I've got to go see Mediator....I think that Syler is up to something involving bologna again." Within a few minutes, both of them were in the commons area, but what they saw was as disturbing as someone watching the paint dry. Lilo was attempting to hug to death an experiment neither of them recognized. Syler and Mediator were standing off to the side. Syler was obviously disturbed by this scene and Mediator didn't know what to make of it.

"Ummmm...what's going on? Did I cause a gas leak or something?" 636 asked. Mediator looked over.

"Nah, it's just that this experiment she's hugging just happens to be Stitch." Mediator said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay, stop hugging...stop hugging...can you stop already? I need those ribs...can you stop? Hey, let go!" Stitch said, but Lilo either didn't hear him or didn't care.

"Ummmm...okay then. If you need me, I'll be over there...trying not to laugh."636 said, heading to a beanbag in a corner and making an honest effort not to laugh. 635 shook his head sadly. Both of them typically acted the same way, so it was easy to tell what he was thinking.

"Hey....um...okay, I think you just crushed my ribcage. Can you let go now?" Stitch pleaded.

* * *

Okay, not as big of a chapter, but I'm sure I got 564 a lot better here. My computer is acting up, so I can't do a bio right now. Anywho, please review!!!


	7. Odd Chapter

Well, no announcements here. On to chapter 7!

* * *

A few hours later, Syler was watching a TV that for some reason played Earth shows thirty minutes ahead of time. Tria and Keoni were in a corner plotting something. 636 and 635 were plotting something in another corner, and no one liked the map they had "acquired" of the cafeteria. Lilo and Myrtle, who had finally decided to show her face, were arguing over who was weirder now that both of them were experiments. And Stitch was talking to 'himself', the 626 that 635 had fought a few days prior. Mediator sat on a beanbag type chair, watching all of this in amusement. A flyer on the wall caught her attention, however. In bold lettering, it said "Tour of Turo" on it. Below that, a list of experiments that were allowed to leave the lab was posted, and below that, a notice that no experiment was allowed into the Announcement Room anymore. Curious, she went over to the list to see what experiments were on there. After a while, she found several experiment numbers she recognized. In all, every experiment except 635, 626, 601, and 636 were allowed to go. Syler looked over from the TV, which had gone to a commercial break about the joys of uburnium central heat and air.

'Thinking of going huh?' he asked, walking over.

"Yeah...hey, we still have two and a half weeks to kill. Might as well see what Turo looks like." Mediator reasoned, hoping that it didn't resemble a slum.

'I'm amazed that 625 is going. He's been going on about a grocery store he likes to shop at with Jumba's money.' Syler said, reading the list. 'Well, guess we might as well go. TV is on the fritz again.' he added, noting that 601 had just punched the TV and broke it. 604 appeared next to Mediator, took one look at the list, then disappeared again.

"Well that was...odd..." she said, surprised 604 would have wanted to look at the list.

"Yes it was." came an unknown experiment's response. Both of the fox experiments turned around to see an experiment neither of them knew. The experiment, obviously female, was of a somewhat similar build to 601, but sleeker and more gymnast-like. Her fur, which was a sorta blue-green, didn't have the usual markings on the back like most experiments did. As far as appearance, nothing too extraordinary was notable. Unless anyone was to count the violet eyes and the 6 arms. "645. I'm guessing you're 634 and you're 633." she said.

'Ummmm, you got it backwards. I'm 633 and she's 634.' Syler said.

"Ah, sorry for confusing the two of you for each other. I'm just not very good at remembering numbers." 645 said. Another experiment came up behind her, this one obviously a later one as well. This one was slightly shorter than Stitch and had only two arms, but a royal purple coloring and golden-yellow eyes. "Oh, hey 646. Just talking to two of the 63- series. That's 633 and that's 634." 645 said, introducing them.

"634? 635's bushi-bu?" 646 joked. Mediator's fur stood upright, a clear sign she was angry.

"I'm not his girlfriend, okay?" she growled, low enough that 635 wouldn't hear her. Syler made a mental note to tell 635 later. "And you better not say anything to him either." she added to Syler, who immediately put an innocent expression on.

'Wait...didn't 644 say something about you being evil?' Syler asked, remembering when he had bumped into 644 earlier and he was telling him about the 64- series.

"Evil? I think he has me confused with 649. But yes, I'm not entirely good. As in I have a bad side. So if you consider shoving a plasma ball down someone's throat evil if they tick you off, then yes, I am evil." 646 explained. "When need be." he added, backing away from Mediator slowly, who had taken into consideration his suggestion of shoving plasma down someone's throat.

'Okay...well, if you need me, I'll be over there trying to find out what H2SO4 is...' Syler said before heading over to a chart of the known elements on Turo was, which incidentally, was exactly the same as the periodic table on Earth.

A little while later, Syler had just finished telling 635 what had happened while Mediator was out of earshot. 405 was smirking at the confused expression on 635's face. Syler would have smirked also if it weren't for the marshmallow pudding he had gotten from the cafeteria. A very annoyed Lilo ran past, only to turn around.

"What's going on?" she asked, noting that one experiment was smirking, one was having trouble swallowing a marshmallow, and one was confused.

"Not much. Except if I'm not mistaken, 634 has a crush on 635." 405 answered.

"Okay...how do you know?" Lilo asked. Syler raised a paw, too busy concentrating on his pudding to respond. "Okay then...well, if you see Keoni, tell him I need to talk to him."

"Ummmm...okay." 635 said.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 7. Not too much going on, but it'll lead into another chapter later. Here's the bio for 645. Note: this one was also a suggested experiment.

Simply put, it's a female experiment with the ability to duplicate the abilities of any five living creatures within a range of 50 yards for three minutes at a time.

The limitations to this power is that it's limited to five living creatures at a time, the duplicated abilities only last for five minutes at a time, the range is limited to 50 yards (well, 50 yards at the time of power duplication) AND once the duplicated abilities wear off, she can't use the power again for at least another 55 minutes. Also, though she can duplicate the abilities of other experiments, not any that are still in pod form.

Her personality, well, it's sort of split. Her principle weakness is that she tends to switch between multiple personalities at unpredictable intervals. Sometimes, she's almost sickeningly sweet. Other times, she's a super-seductive schemer. Still other times, she's an incredibly fierce warrior. Still other times, she's a totally stuck-up snob. Finally, there are times when she is a wise-cracking goofball. What REALLY makes her dangerous is that nobody (not even she) can predict which of her five personalities will kick in at any given time.

In terms of physical appearance, she's about Kixx's height, but with a much sleeker, gymnast-esqe build. She also has six arms and medium blue-green fur. Her eyes are violet.


	8. Numb

Okay, this is going to be a little 'out of the blue' for me...that's right I'm putting a song in a chapter...no, it's not a VERY famous song...but it does fit...mostly. Anywho, before I do put it in, I want you to realize that it fits with Syler and MAYBE 635, but no other experiment. Anywho, the next chapter I'm doing the same way, but I won't get into that right now. Now lets get to the chapter before my brain goes numb again...on to the chapter!

* * *

A faint light filled the commons area room, coming from a single TV in the corner. In front of it sat Syler, who's favorite band (from the planet he was supposed to be on, which is Earth) was playing a concert. (A/N: The one in Texas...btw, the band is Linkin Park.) The words of the song reverberated in his mind even after the song was over, and he thought of how it applied to his life.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be, _

_Feeling so faithless,_

_Lost under the surface._

_I don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes._

_(Caught in the undertow, _

_Just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take_

_Is another mistake to you._

_I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there._

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware._

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you._

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly_

_Afraid to lose control._

_Cause everything that you though I would be_

_Has fallen apart_

_Right in front of you._

_(Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take_

_Is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste_

_Is more than I can take._

_I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there._

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware._

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you._

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too._

_But I know_

_You were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you._

_I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there._

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware._

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you._

_I've _

_become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

_I've _

_become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

The resemblance to how he felt was eerie for him. Nothing ever came this close to him, not even Tria. He quickly decided that this was now his favorite song, and proceeded memorize it. A few songs later, he grabbed the cd he had been recording the whole concert on and hurried back to his room. Another experiment stepped out of a shadow and shook his head.

The next day, Syler was again wearing his somewhat cheery façade while 636, who had in fact been watching the concert and continued watching the music videos for those songs AND other LP songs, was humming Breaking the Habit to himself. Mediator, who didn't know any Linkin Park songs, was listening closely. Lilo was trying to get Keoni's attention, but he was plotting again with Tria. Jumba burst into the room, looking somewhat furious.

"Okay, who has the being the stealing ginpgonp ball?" he inquired. Keoni and Tria snickered while a lobster like experiment pinched Stitch, who jumped up. "Ah, 650. In that case, you are the not being the allowed to going to outside of lab." Afterwards, Stitch glared silently at Syler whenever he wasn't looking.

"Hey, why are you staring at Syler like it's his fault?" Lilo asked. Stitch didn't take his eyes off of Syler.

"I need someone to blame and he's always a good scapegoat. I'm innocent, I don't even know where he keeps his ginpgonp balls." Stitch said, growling slightly with the first part. Syler heard this and was getting angry. But no one paid attention as at that time, 635 started tapping his fingers on the table in a very rhythmic fashion that sounded oddly like a train passing.

* * *

Okay, somewhat un-actioney chapter here, but it leads to a very surprising event...I won't say anymore. Anywho, nothing more to say here. Please review!


	9. Enhancement

Okay, two mistakes in the last chapter. First one (and most noticeable) was that the song took up too much space...sorry for that if you didn't like it taking up so much space. I'm only putting the verses that apply up now, along with the refrain (of course.) So this means that after the chapter itself ends, the verse that applies will be posted...very radical format I'm trying. But that's going to start NEXT chapter...sorry. Anywho, second mistake: I misspelled un-actioney...it has no correct spelling. Anywho, here's the verse and the chapter.

* * *

_Memories consume,_

_Like opening the wound,_

_I'm picking me apart again._

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again._

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused._

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight._

* * *

A very perplexed Syler went to the room Jumba always worked on experiments in. He had been told that he should go there. Jumba turned around as he walked in and greeted him.

"Ahh, 633. I am betting you are wondering why you are here." Jumba said, stating the painfully obvious. Syler just nodded nervously, so Jumba continued. "Well, am knowing how much you hate being the picked on. Have perfected a way to enhance experiments in all areas, even change appearance and abilities. Was wondering if you were interested or not." Jumba finished. An unsteady silence filled the room.

635 stood at a window, watching the experiments who were going to wander throughout any area of Turo they could get too and be back from before supper leave the building. He dimly noted that Syler nor 638 were in the crowd. He barely knew 638 other than she was the therapist experiment currently working for the Galactic Federation, but occasionally popped by on vacation. But her lack of absence from the second most important event on Turo (next to Glippensdale, the Turo version of Halloween) suggested something was up with Syler, who also wouldn't have missed it for almost anything. _'Except a pile of lint or Tria.'_ he thought, unaware of what was going on.

636, whom Lilo had dubbed Mobius and nicknamed Snipe, sat at a computer. Beside him were Stitch, 626, and 601. Each of them were searching the Intergalactic Web, protected by firewalls almost as powerful as a Norton firewall. None of them said anything, as there wasn't anything to talk about. But occasionally, one would laugh at something they had read, or would start watching a flash animation from who knows how long ago. It was 626 who broke the silence.

"Ooooh..." the blue koala said. Stitch, who oddly enough looked like an inversed version of 626 due to the 'incident', looked over. Blueprints for a new device Jumba had come up with were on the screen.

"Experiment Enhancer? Who would he want to enhance? I mean, a few of the earlier ones might need it, but this thing is set up wrong...it looks like it could make a later one even better than it already is..." Stitch read, criticizing the blueprints. A switch flipped in his mind, but he just brushed aside the thought.

"Enhancement? Let me see that." Mobius said. After a few minutes, he declared his verdict. "It's designed specifically for changing experiments entirely. Not just making them more powerful. The only thing that wouldn't change is the experiment itself. The body, the abilities, even the purpose is changed." he announced. "But something isn't right. Why would Jumba make one of these?"

Outside the lab, Mediator wandered the streets, several people scattering out of the way, others just looking on with a faint curiosity. No one had entirely approved of the new laws declaring experiments legal as long as they can be proven to have a use, but no one entirely was against those laws either. A little thought tugged at the back of her mind, but unlike everyone else, she had no 2 to work with.

Syler stared at Jumba. "Come again?" He was unsure of what he had heard.

"Enhancement. Could stop other experiments from making fun of you. And besides, am knowing now why you were asking question earlier, and can tell you will be long time before Shadow Merger that 636 is the using is being able for use again." Jumba said, surprising Syler.

"Ummmm...okay." Syler said after a while, piecing the information he had received together.

"Be the explaining response." Jumba said, unsure of whether he was agreeing or just saying okay for lack of a better term.

"I'll do it." Syler clarified. Jumba smiled.

* * *

Okay, that's the chapter. I'm sure everyone's going to want information on this Enhancement thing, so I'll clarify it rather than put up a bio. BTW, this isn't the same kind of enhancement mentioned in Kenjaje's story. 

Enhancement of an experiment (in my story) is basically taking the seat of consciousness of an experiment and creating a new body for it, or at the very least, modifying it's original body. This is done by inducing a comatose like state, then using a special chemical mixture to isolate the experiments memories, personality, being, etc. into a sphere that is a light teal in color. The body is then put in a 'chemical soup' and the DNA rearranged into the desired order so that the body then changes to match the new DNA. The sphere is then put into a special machine which puts it into the new body, which is treated as a B version.

Of course, as far-fetched as this sounds, and as much as it goes against nature, it's not that far from actually becoming science...no, I'm not a rocket scientist, I'm a student in high school who's only barely passing English class...but then again, an A average in Chemistry would explain the above sorta...Anywho, please review!!!!!


	10. The New Syler

Okay, other than the fact that the way this is going to go is a bit unpredictable (unless you are me), I can understand if anyone is confused....Anyways, Anonymous' idea makes some serious sense, and who knows, I might just use it! After all, it wasn't as bizarre as you claim it was ABE...sorry I had to use an acronym. Anywho, this chapter is several days in the making...I actually planned this one out from EVERY possible angle that someone might criticize it, and here's what I say: have at it. Please review!

* * *

Syler laid comatose on a table. Jumba was setting up all the equipment. He had known that if Syler wasn't out cold, the pain would be unbearable. Finally, everything his research for the past year since the federation found out about his experiments came to a head.

* * *

That evening, the experiments who had made it indoors in time (it had conveniently started raining) where all discussing their excursion. Stitch, 635, and Mobius grabbed Tria, Keoni, Lilo, and Mediator as soon as they arrived. Immediately, the four knew something was up.

"Hey, watch it!" Lilo protested before she realized who the experiments attacking her were. "What's going on?" she asked, a little upset about being dragged into an empty room.

"Simple: Syler's missing and Jumba has something that enhances experiments." 635 said flatly. Lilo's jaw dropped, Keoni looked as if he couldn't care less, and Tria's jaw followed Lilo's to the floor. Mediator just sat there shaking her head in a 'no' manner.

"Something wrong?" Mobius asked.

"It's just that if Syler is...never mind." Mediator responded. No one pressed any further.

"So how did you find out about this enhancement thingy?" Lilo asked.

"Blame the 626 that's here. He found the file on the net, I figured out some of what it does, and sniper boy here determined exactly what it does." Stitch responded. 635 showed them the file on another computer that was in the room. None of them registered what it did until Mediator spoke up.

"Lets hope that Syler isn't the one Jumba's using." she said. No one pressed for more info, but doing so would have been a smart thing to do.

That night, a fully fledged thunderstorm raging outside, everyone was in the cafeteria. 601 was picking on a 01- series experiment. A clap of thunder was heard, and the lights flickered, so no one noticed a silver/bronze dragon-like experiment slip into the room. When the lights came on, no one noticed him. 601 continued his mocking until the experiment had enough of watching this.

"Hey flukian! Pick on someone who can defend themselves!" the dragon called. And in a fluid motion, comparable to molten steel flowing into a vat, the experiment quickly crossed the 57 of the 59 meters that separated him and 601. And in a similarly fluid motion, he pointed one palm at the pig. No one found this impressive, but what happened next they did. A blue-purple aurora ring fired from the palm of the dragon's hand, surrounded 601, and what it did next no one could even begin to fathom. The ground within the ring shattered, and the very molecules in the air rearranged themselves to form a powerful sleeping gas. Within seconds 601 was out cold. With a look of pure hatred, the dragon experiment, his hand glowing a similarly silver/bronze color as his scales, flung his hand towards the left. 601's limp body flew that direction, crashing through that wall and into the next one in the hallway. The air molecules returned to normal, and before anyone could say anything, the dragon experiment crossed over to Stitch and grabbed him by the neck, not so hard it would choke him but hard enough that he couldn't break the grip.

"If you dare blame anything on me again, I swear I will make what I just did to him look like a paper cut." the dragon said before letting go and walking away. No one said anything until he left the cafeteria. Stitch gave everyone a confused look. Mediator, 635, and Mobius exchanged nervous glances.

"What was that about?" Stitch asked ten minutes later. Mediator sighed and 635 looked at the hole in the wall and whistled. Mobius was the only one left to answer.

"Think about it. You, according to everyone else, always blamed Syler for everything, right?" Mobius inquired, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and?" Stitch said, not getting the drift.

"If what I'm thinking is correct, then Syler is now extremely powerful. Being picked on and such is bad enough, but when given immense power, those very people who were picked on tend to try to get revenge. So if that was Syler, then that means you backed him into a corner, and he just came out swinging. And he's got a lot to swing now by the looks of that hole in the wall." Mobius finished. He didn't think this is really what was going on, but he couldn't have been any closer to the truth.

* * *

Sorry, no verse for this chapter. I need to get the next chapter ready, so that means no distracting myself with songs right now. Anywho, please review!!!! Oh, flukian is basically a Turian insult I had to come up with...it's basically 10,000 times worse than Trog is...


	11. Reasons

Okay, eleventh chapter here...before I get started, I would like to explain one thing: Syler's new powers are basically electron bond rearrangement and atomic rearrangement....remember, electrons are the basis of chemistry. He did retain some psychic powers by a fluke, but by no means is he invincible or anything. His weakness is antimatter...well, that and radiation of almost any sort...So, with that out of the way, on to the chapter!

* * *

"You know, that's a pretty big hole." 635 said. It had been 15 minutes since Mobius had explained what Syler meant to Stitch, and STILL 635 was admiring Syler's handiwork. Mediator had gone to find 638 and see if they could convince Syler not to do something destructive, but he had apparently calmed down by himself, because only a few minutes later he re-entered the cafeteria and helped with the clean-up.

"Good thing I wasn't the one he threw..." Stitch said, rubbing his neck where Syler had grabbed it. "He sure has one heck of a grip now."

"Hey guys...who threw 601 through the wall?" 405 said, walking in and dripping wet from the storm outside. Several other experiments were late with him as well. Everyone who was paying attention either nodded or pointed to Syler, who was making the debris into new wall material.

"Mr. 633 over there just gave him a death threat-" 635 pointed at Stitch "and threw 601 through the wall, and now he's fixing it."

"That's 633? You're joking, right?" said an experiment in the group. "That weakling couldn't have possibly done tha- whoa, let me out!" The ground below the experiment had turned to quicksand conveniently, and Syler went back to plugging the wall with the recycled material. Mobius and 635 both smirked. 626, who had been sitting at a table drinking something that looked oddly like a latte (decaf), looked over to see what the commotion was about.

A day later, Lilo, Mobius, and Syler were talking. All the other experiments were in the commons area room as well, but were busy watching 601 (in a neck brace again) play Earth-style chess against the reigning champ of board games, 639, a nerdy experiment who liked to hack. Lilo wasn't interested though. Not with the fact that Syler finally broke the whole innocent experiment façade.

"Why'd you threaten Stitch though?" Lilo asked. She understood why Syler threw 601more than anyone (except 564), but the second thing he did she didn't understand.

"Simple. He's blamed me for pretty much everything. I needed to show him that I'm not that easily pushed around. Heck, I won't let myself get pushed around period now." Syler said matter-of-factly.

"That leaves one question: what exactly did you do to 601?" Mobius asked. Syler grinned.

"Made a sleeping gas out of the air, used that to knock him out, then returned the air to normal and flung him through a wall psychically. Don't you just love it when you can combine two opposite aspects of science?" he responded, finally letting the experiment he had trapped in quicksand the night prior go.

"Okay then...still doesn't explain why you let Stitch go..." Mobius said thoughtfully.

"I just wanted to scare him, not fight him...I'll save that for later." Syler said defensively. He considered fighting Mobius, but with the two aces in Mobius' arsenal, plus the twilight abilities that the sniper was so proud of, he'd have a hard time winning.

"Ahhhhhh...." Lilo said, as if she understood. As soon as no one was paying attention, she took a few pictures (remember she uses photons as her powers) of Syler and Mobius.

"What was that for?" Mobius said. Syler just sat there blinking, trying to regain his eyesight.

"Well, I need some pictures to add to my scrap book when we get home...so I figured I might get some now." Lilo said. Both Mobius and Syler nodded like they understood.

In another part of the lab, a blue orb with a Greek symbol and three numbers on it was dropped into a vat of Hydrogen Peroxide. There was a flash of steam and a blue glow. When it cleared, a small experiment that resembled two other experiments lay sleeping on a pillow set next to the vat.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter eleven. You'll have to guess what the last part was about, but oh well. NO verse this 't find anything that would fit. Please review!!! 


	12. Another Surprise

Okay, new chapter here. I realize I haven't updated this one, but it honestly took a while to plan this chapter. Oh, the reason the pod was dropped into Hydrogen Peroxide (H2O2) rather than dihydrogen monoxide (water, H2O) was because it's a special experiment...you'll learn more in this chapter. Anywho, thanks for the reviews, on to chapter 12!!!!!!!! (Isn't that too many exclamation points?)

* * *

The next day, the usual thing was going on: boredom. Syler was helping Jumba with something in another room, and everyone else was bored. Except Mobius, who was talking with 646. 

"So you think you can make one?" Mobius asked. He had been referring to a plasma cannon...he finally took the Federation up on it's offer and needed an armament more powerful than just the silenced plasma he shot out with his tail, but not as powerful as any of the Mergers.

"Sure. Just tell me how many you need." 646 said, putting some salt into a leather sack. "Just get me some Sodium Chloride. I need it for something." he added.

"How much?" Mobius inquired. As far as he knew, common table salt couldn't be used for much more than flavoring.

"Not much, 50 grams or so. I'm working on a way to make it into a power supply for...something." 646 said, casting a sideways glance at the parts he had on the table. To his surprise, Mobius just reached through a shadow and pulled out three hundred grams. In convenient salt shakers even.

"Is this enough? I only need one cannon though." Mobius asked, smirking. Within minutes, he had his cannon (which resembled a M-9 berretta, only black and gunmetal-silver and with a laser tracer) and 646 was left to use his salt for whatever it was he was making.

In the room Jumba and Syler (who's new powers were excellent for biochemistry) were working, a muffled whimpering caught Syler's attention. It came from a side room, but as the door was locked, it seemed he couldn't get in. That is, until he turned the lock on the door into mercury and it slid onto the floor. Inside the room, something caught his attention. On a pillow, and obviously frightened, sat a fox-ish experiment that looked like it could walk on it's hind legs when it got enough balance. Its fur on the underside was a light peach, and so was the fur around it's eyes and the three rings on it's tail. But the rest of the fur was a very dark teal. It (now determined from looks alone to be a she) also had a pair of wings (draconic) that had similar coloration: light peach webbing between dark teal fingers. Of course, these traits (not the colors) were EXTREMELY familiar to Syler.

"Hey Jumba, who's this?" he called. Jumba took one look at what Syler was referring to and chuckled.

"Is being Secondary Experiment 634. Offspring of 634 and 635." Jumba said, chuckling.

"Oh, a secondary-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" came Syler's response.

"Is created from DNA samples of 634 and 635. They are the being...how you say...parents." Jumba clarified. Syler, in response, did something that Stitch had done approximately three weeks prior. He fainted.

Later, a confused Syler (who for some reason forgotten about SE634) was sitting on a beanbag. Mediator was looking at a poster, and 635 was plotting with 644. Mobius was away for a few hours on some sort of mission, and Lilo was talking with Tria about something while Keoni and Stitch looked on. The intercom (which had miraculously started working again) crackled. "Will all experiments except 633, 634, 635, and 647 please report to cafeteria. That is being all." Jumba's voice came. The experiments whose numbers weren't called left, grumbling. Keoni, Stitch, and Tria left with the crowd, as the numbers they had were also not called. A few minutes later, Jumba came in, carrying the baby experiment. Lilo gasped.

* * *

Okay, I hope that's sufficient until the next chapter....and everyone thought I wouldn't have something like this...-evil grin- Anywho, the SE634 is since it's a female experiment, she gets the same number as her mom, only with a SE instead of an E, as is the case with 634. If she had been a he (if I had made her that way), the number would be SE635. Anywho, no bio and no verse. But please review!!!!! 


	13. Cloning

Okay, a THIRTEENTH chapter for this story! I just noticed...if you make the title of this story into an acronym, it spells Titl. Anywho, had a TREMENDOUS idea for this story, partly inspired by some events in Life on Turo. Oddly enough, they are only SLIGHTLY similar...it's like listening to Eminem and writing a story that's very kid friendly. I did that once...but it got taken down...-.- Anywho, on to the chapter!!!!

* * *

"Ahh, 634, 635. Here is being pup." Jumba said. Mediator, whom everyone assumed couldn't shape shift anymore (they assumed that since she didn't, the power disappeared), went to a form very similar to how her daughter looked, only with different coloration and without the wings. That and she was three times the pups size. She walked over and took SE634 from Jumba. Immediately, the pup stopped shaking, and after a few seconds, made a trilling noise of recognition. Lilo, who's jaw had been paying a visit to her feet, so to speak, spoke up.

"Hold on...those two are PARENTS? That is so sweet! But I thought they were only friends." Lilo said over a minute, her thoughts changing with each sentence.

"Remember, most relationships start out that way." Syler said before going back to ogling the couple. 635 had wrapped an arm around Mediator's shoulders (something no one EVER could imagine him doing) and was ruffling the fur on the pups head, who was making a purring noise. No one had ever expected this, but it very well seemed everything was going okay.

On Hamsterveil's ship, Mobius was moving through it like a hot knife through butter. It help a lot that he was plasma proof, so he didn't have to rely on only stealth to save him. His new cannon helped too, firing blast after blast (60 a minute) without overheating like his tail would. The security droids Hamsterveil had (which oddly enough resembled flying toasters) were very weak, so normally one hit from either Mobius's tail or his blaster could take one out. That was, until he met up with the boss droid. It fired a single missile at the ceiling about Mobius, which was made of concrete. "Oh shi-" was all Mobius said before he was knocked out.

"Sir, we have Experiment 636 in our possession. Should we begin the cloning process?" a droid said to a white gerbil/rat creature.

"Of course, what are you waiting for? The sooner I have an army of sniping experiments, the sooner I can overthrow that stinky Federation! Ack, hairball!" Hamsterveil laughed.

In another room of the ship, five hours later, Mobius woke up groggily, only to find himself in a cell. Along with him was another experiment that appeared to be a female version of himself, only smaller and a light turquoise. She was in fact, though, a failed clone who didn't have the Shadow Merger.

* * *

Okay, that's the part that was inspired. The rest was...well, it was inspired by the tater tots I ate for lunch. -burp- Anyways, please tell me what you think and please review!!!!! 


	14. An Escape

Okay, fourteenth chapter here! Continuation of my idea. Anywho, I've wanted to get some decent escape scenes in here, but always went the wrong way. Now I've driven it in the right direction by accident....o.0 Anyways, thanks for the reviews, onto the chapter!

* * *

"Who are you?" Mobius asked. The clone didn't do anything past registering he was there. She stared at him blankly. "Can you hear me?" he asked, saying it in a non offensive manner. The clone just blinked. "Great...now how do I get out of here?" Mobius asked himself. The cell door was an electric wall, so plasma wouldn't have an effect, and any other attacks would go right through it or injure him. "Hmmmm..." he thought for a moment. That is, until he realized something. The twilight merger would go through and destroy the control panel. So, he did just that. Forming a ball of energy very similar to the Shadow Merger, he put a lot of trust in his attack. It went right through the electricity, and destroyed the control panel. This, however, cause a chain reaction. Mobius jumped out of the cell and was halfway out the door before he turned around. "You coming or not?" he called to the clone. She blinked once, and he turned around. But she was standing right in front of him. "Okay then." he said, following the hallway signs that pointed to the launch bay. Along the way, more flying toasters tried to capture the two, but Mobius didn't take any chances. He used some newer blasts that were 1/6th Shadow Merger and 5/6th silenced plasma. They worked well, and to his surprise, didn't run out. Within a few minutes, they had breached security ( a few token guards) and had defused the bombs Hamsterveil had put on a yellow police cruiser that he had stolen (A new class that resembled a Corvette more than a Porsche).

"Please Input Password Dr. Hamsterwheel." the computer said. Mobius stared blankly, but a throat clearing voice behind him caught his attention.

"That's Hamsterveil! HAMSTERVEIL! Say it right!" the turquoise version of Mobius said, in a perfect Hamsterveil imitation.

"Password Accepted. Please select auto-jump destination." the computer beeped. Mobius stared at his clone for a few seconds, then looked back at the computer.

"The lab of Jumba Jookiba on Turo." he said. The computer beeped in recognition, and in a few minutes, the two were in hyperspace on the way to Turo.

In the aforementioned lab, Mediator and 635 were trying to come up with a name for their pup. Syler and Lilo were busy talking when the other experiments were allowed back in. They had to be briefed by Jumba on proper behavior around a baby experiment, so very few were surprised to see Mediator holding the pup. They were surprised, however, that she looked like she did.

"So what's going on?" Stitch asked, walking over. Keoni was busy talking to some friends he had made and Tria was talking to the 'happy couple'.

"Well, apparently those two liked each other A LOT and never told anyone. But now that I look back, it was kinda obvious." Syler said. Lilo looked back over at them and giggled.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it was kinda obvious." she said. At that time, Mediator and 635 walked over.

"Hey Stitch..." 635 said.

* * *

Okay, fourteenth chapter finished. You'll all love the next chapter. But please review!!!! 


	15. Delivery!

Okay, the chapter that we've all been (partly) waiting for! CHAPTER FIFTEEN! -gets hit by a sand bag- Ow...anyways, if you haven't noticed, I'm hyper today...and to prove it, I have here as my guest announcement announcer...hey, where's my cue card? Anyways, since the guest announcer shall remain unnamed (stupid missing cue card), I'll have to do it myself. Thanks for the reviews, I don't own Lilo and Stitch, on to the chapter!

* * *

The yellow police cruiser closed in on Jumba's lab, making great time considering the vast expanse of space (1/6th of a parsec) it had to cover. Inside, Mobius was sleeping. His clone, however, was wide awake, looking at the approaching destination in awe. Unfortunately, the autopilot deactivated itself at the last moment, so the police cruiser wound up smashing through a wall, landing in the cafeteria. Mobius woke up as soon as it landed.

"Whoa, there already? And we got a great parking space too. They really need better garage doors though." he said, slightly groggy. His clone looked at him in confusion.

Meanwhile, Stitch was talking with 635 about 'proper' behavior Jumba had mentioned. "He basically said no running, burping, blinking, breathing, or any nonsense around the pup." Stitch sighed. 635 laughed.

"That many rules? He must be really happy or really interested in study...which is something we decided not to let him do." he said, going serious with the last part.

"Good idea." Syler said, listening in on the conversation. "Did any of you hear that crashing noise in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah...625 probably broke into the sandwich locker." Stitch said. 635 went back over to the other group to talk to Mediator.

"I'm going to check it out...you never know if it was a crashed space ship or not." Syler said. Stitch followed, just to see if 625 really did break into the sandwich locker. But, it wasn't a broken into sandwich locker. They arrived to see Mobius hopping out, followed shortly by a turquoise colored experiment that could pass as his twin if it's fur was a different color.

"Hey, you got a yellow cruiser! NO FAIR! YOUR'S IS COOLER LOOKING THAN MINE! Who's this?" Stitch protested for some reason then registering who was with Mobius.

"Uhhh....my clone?" Mobius said.

A few minutes later, Jumba was examining the clone (who was unused to pretty much everything) to see how much of a clone it was. "Is being imperfect clone." he said after a few minutes. Everyone stared at him blankly, so he clarified. "636 is having many areas of DNA that are unstable during any sort of cloning process. These include gender, size, coloration, abilities, and even personality disposition. These areas all were being changed during cloning process. Am doubting Hamsterveil can figure that out for self though. Heh heh heh." he said.

* * *

Okay, short chapter. Wasn't as good as I originally planned, but please review! I'll add more about the clone's specifics in the next chapter. 


	16. Comparison

Okay, a sixteenth chapter here…not much to say, on to the chapter!!!! Oh, in case anyone is wondering what a parsec is (I mentioned one in the last chapter), it is three light years, or 17 trillion miles. Yes, it is a real measure of distance!

* * *

"Imperfect clone? I still don't get it." Stitch said, scratching the top of his head. Jumba sighed and pulled up a holo-file he had created over the past few minutes of the clone.

"See, is in reality not close enough to be clone, but too close to be anything else. So is imperfect clone. Has separate abilities, different personality, different gender, different size and coloration….in reality, will have to make new classification of experiment." Jumba said. The holo-file compared Mobius and the imperfect clone, comparing EVERYTHING about the two. On the strength scale (how much each can lift), the clone could lift about a ton more than Mobius, who could only lift nine tons to begin with. On the defense scale (how severe their injuries have to be before they give out), they were both equal to each other, which was pretty close to Stitch, if just a bit lower. In terms of speed and stealth, the clone beat Mobius in speed but he beat her in stealth. In terms of offensive power, both were pretty low, but each had a trump card. Mobius had his Shadow Merger, and the clone had an EM wave. In terms of intelligence, both were equal to a supercomputer as far as memory goes, and in terms of synapse speed in thinking and in reflexes, both were well above most experiments, but still below Stitch. And each had a unique talent (not a power) that separated them from each other. Mobius could change his fur color to a degree that would make a chameleon jealous. The clone could change her voice to a degree that would make any comedian jealous. On a scale of E to S, both were high A's overall.

"So what you are saying is she isn't a clone, but she is? I know, she can be a clome! No, wait, that sounds stupid." Mobius said enthusiastically.

"I'd rather be myself than a clone." came a voice. Everyone turned to look at the 'imperfect clone', surprised. Mobius had known she could speak, hence the Hamsterveil impression, but this time was different. She had said something in her own voice, which for some reason, seemed as soothing to everyone as the empathic waves Mobius gave off when he was first activated. "What? You thought I was stupid?" she asked, blinking.

"Ye-" Stitch began, before being cut off.

"No, it's just you were so…quiet…I assumed you were either too shy or scared or were mute by some fault or something." Mobius said, looking at the ground with the last part. "Sorry."

"It's…okay…I think. What are you looking at the ground for?" she asked. Mobius looked up. If it weren't for the fact that most of his fur was a darker shade of black than a black cat eating a black licorice stick in a coal mine at midnight, she'd have seen him blushing big time.

"Nothing, nothing…" he said, trying to regain his composure. Jumba and Stitch each exchanged knowing glances, despite neither was currently going to say anything.

A little while later, the happy couple (635 and Mediator) were heading to the section of the lab Jumba was always in to tell him that they had named their daughter Teal, after her fur color. They went in to find he was talking to…

* * *

Okay, cliffhanger. Wonder who he was talking to? Well, you'll have to find that out for yourself. Please review! 


	17. Two Dimensions

Well, new chapter here…thanks for the reviews…on to the chapter!!!! OH, and Jumba #2 is the one that is in the dimension they are from.

* * *

Jumba. The Jumba they were with was talking to another Jumba. But this one obviously knew them. "Ah, 634, 635, being long time without seeing."

"Come again?" 635 asked, confused. Apparently someone else had heard him on the other side of the communication screen because Jumba number 2 got shoved away from the screen.

"WHERE'S LILO?!" Nani screamed. 635 backed up, surprised, but Mediator beat him to an explanation of their situation.

"She's fine, she's probably in the commons area room with Syler and Stitch like usual." she explained. "Only problem we have is that we can't get back over there until either something is developed to fix this whole mess or Mobius's Shadow Merger comes back completely."

"Who's Mobius?" Nani asked, before being shoved away from the screen by Jumba #2.

"So is being fault of Shadow Merger? Funny, did not know it was packing power like one-dimensional portal." he said, chuckling. "Be the bringing 636 here, can fix whole mess. Oh, who is being tiny experiment with 634?"

"That would be Teal…." 635 said. Jumba didn't make any movement, so he continued. "Our 'daughter'." he said. That caught Jumba #2 by surprise.

"Excuse me other me, but was 635 being the saying what I am the hearing?" Jumba #2 inquired of Jumba #1.

"Yes, you were the correct of hearing." said Jumba said. Mediator slipped out with Teal, apparently trying to get away from the insanity of what was going on. But she wasn't gone for more than 5 minutes, because she came back in with Lilo and Mobius.

"Well, now that we've got a whole group here, lets figure this out." 635 said optimistically.

"636, how long ago was it being since last used Shadow Merger?" Jumba #2 asked Mobius while Jumba#1 began working on a computer.

"Somewhere between 1 and a half and 2 and a half weeks ago." Mobius responded truthfully. Jumba #2 looked shocked.

"Is not supposed to be the taking that long, was designed to charge in six hours." he said, surprised. Lilo decided to ask something.

"Nani, how long have we been gone?" she asked, wondering if there was a time difference.

"Three days…you sure you're okay kiddo?" Nani said, for some reason getting over being shocked.

"Yeah….three days? It's been two weeks here." Lilo said. "But why'd you call me kiddo?"

"Just because you're an experiment now doesn't mean you aren't my little sister anymore." Nani said. Mobius and Jumba #1 were talking with Jumba #2 on another communication panel.

"So what you are saying is that we could have two homes rather than one?" Mobius asked. Both Jumba's thought it over for a few seconds.

"Yes but would require…"Jumba #1 started.

"Being two chambers rather than one." Jumba#2 finished.

"But yes, could be done. If that is what experiments are wanting." Jumba #1 said.

"Well, I can speak for all of us as far as that is concerned…heck, both places are equally considered a home…so I can't see why not." Mobius said. "Besides, Rina might like to see Hawaii." he added under his breath.

* * *

Okay, kinda on the short side, and more than likely people will get confused, but I've got that covered in the next chapter. Anywho, since I haven't done any bio's recently…here's Beta 001 (aka 647), aka Lilo!

Beta 001 (Lilo) is a purple experiment, with many similarities to Angel, but not enough to be confused with her. For starters, her antenna are about half as long as Angel's, and do not curl up at the end. Secondly, her eye color is not the standard black, but more of a royal dark midnight purple. Thirdly, the marking on her chest (which is flatter, for reasons I will not explain), is shaped like one of the flowers from her moomoo rather than a v. The markings on her back are also moomoo flowers, but bigger and dark purple. Her muzzle resembles that of Finder's somewhat, and extends two inches farther than Angel's. Her claws are 80 retractable, so that only the first 20 is showing 90 of the time. Her ears are the standard bunny like ears, but are 1-1 ½ inches shorter than normal.

Well, I hope that is satisfactory. I will do Myrtle next, I promise, but until then, please review.


	18. A Few Surprises

Okay, 18th chapter here….well, first off, this chapter has….a few surprises in it. Secondly, I do not own Lilo and Stitch…..any similarities between any of the characters I created and anyone real, living or deceased, is purely coincidental. On to the chapter!

A few short hours after the chat, Mobius was in an out-of-the-way conference room, being explained to about what his job had and benefits from completing his first 'mission' intact.

"I assume you do not know as of yet who your boss in the Black Hole Ops is." the Grand Councilwoman said, somewhat smugly for some reason.

"Black Hole Ops? Is that were I'm placed?" Mobius asked, somewhat happily.

"Yes. Now back to the subject. Captain, would you come in here?" the GCW called.

"Coming Grand Councilwoman." a voice called from outside the room. The doors opened, and Gantu stepped in.

An hour later, the meeting was concluded, and Mobius was left to do pretty much whatever. So he, being him, went to the commons area room, where a heated debate over air conditioning was taking place. 635 looked up from the sidelines. Lilo beat him to Mobius though.

"Hey Snipe, over here!" Lilo called. Mobius shook his head, mainly from the headache he had, but also because he hated that name.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" He said, smirking.

"What's with the vest thingy?" 635 asked. Mobius had been given a special stab-proof vest for experiments, which he was carrying rather than wearing. His number and a rank looking title were on it as well, plus a basic silhouette of a sniper.

"Some sort of uniform….remember my job that I have now? I've got a Captain Gantu as my boss. Do you know him?" Mobius said. He had remembered Lilo mentioning a Gantu once, and wondered if it was the same guy.

"Know him? I used to live with him!" 635 said. Lilo looked at Mobius for a second before speaking.

"Gantu is your boss?" she asked.

"Yeah…I don't think he's evil or mean or anything…He was extremely professional." Mobius said, looking back at his vest/uniform.

"So do you get paid or what?" 635 asked.

"Yeah…they said that I was not able to be a 'normal class' sniper though, so I don't get the same pay scale…right now I get 1000 credits a week…the average sniper in the Black Hole Ops, according to Gantu, makes 900 credits…but what the heck would I do with money?" Mobius asked. That was something he wasn't good with, money. "And all the bonuses and stuff…I'll have to either turn it down or give it away." he said. 635 just gaped at him.

"Well, from what Stitch tells me…" Lilo started, but a quick glance from the sniper cut her off.

"What did Stitch tell you?" he asked, almost threateningly.

"He said that you've got a sort of 'crush' on a certain almost clone." Lilo said teasingly. Mobius looked over to where Stitch was setting and muttered some choice words under his breath before looking back at his vest.

"So anyways, I've heard you know some Adrian." 635 said.

"Huh? Oh yeah…where'd you hear that though?" Mobius asked, surprised.

"Jumba…well, the Jumba here. He said you knew some Adrian. Something about knowing the Adrian equivalent of Turian's bushi bu." 635 said smugly. Mobius glared at him a second before punching him in the arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Good measure." Mobius said with a laugh. On the other side of the room, Stitch and 'Rina' were talking, while Syler just listened and watched the debate.

"You know, he likes you." Stitch said. CL636, as Jumba had decided her designated number would be, just laughed.

"You're joking, right?" she asked after she managed to stop laughing. Which didn't take long.

"He calls you Rina…not to your face because he's embarrassed, but he does. And according to Jumba, that's a very similar term to bushi bu, only not as strong." Stitch said. CL636 thought for a moment.

"Jumba could be lying." she said after a few seconds.

"Nah. He's a moron, but he wouldn't lie about something like that." Syler said suddenly.

"I still don't know…" CL636 said in a somewhat confused tone. But a smile crept to her face when everyone looked away.

Okay, there's the chapter. Wasn't the great chapter I envisioned it to be, but hey, it's better than the last one. Okay, since I've been asked a few times to explain what Myrtle looks like, here's her bio.

Beta 003, better known as Myrtle, and called 649 in the dimension that they are currently in, is a somewhat unusual experiment as far as physical appearance is concerned. She is more like a orange cross between Slugger and Plasmoid. I'll elaborate. She has a beak and crest, similar to Slugger. Her wings are not attached to her arms like Slugger's are, and her feet have three talons on the front rather than two. Her tail is the part that resembles Plasmoid, and much like 636, CL636, and 641, it launches a beam, but instead it is used to either freeze stuff or put up to three experiments under her control. As far as coloration is concerned, she is a bright traffic cone orange over all, with lighter sherbert orange shades around her eyes, her chest/stomach, and the webbing of her wings.

Okay, I hope that helped…please review!


	19. Happy Reunions

Well, by some sort of powerful miracle, I managed to get on despite being grounded…no, I didn't sneak on, I was let on. Anywho, despite the ongoing battle between me and my alter ego who shall remain unnamed with the muffins inhabiting my fridge, I cannot disclaim myself…but I don't own Lilo and Stitch, just my experiments and a few of my ideas….Oh, this is the last chapter in this story…there will be a third one, but I won't put it up until Christmas break. Please review!

* * *

"So you're saying…." 635 asked the Jumba that was in front of him.

"The portal pods are being the complete, and are two-way." Jumba said, very smug. Mobius looked at him for a few seconds.

"That quickly? You are joking, right?" he asked, very surprised.

"Is being completed. All we had to be the doing was get enough uburnium ore and uranium ore and put paintjob on outside." Jumba responded, still smug. Syler looked at the paintjob closely.

"It looks like an oversized jeweled egg." he said to himself.

A few hours later, everyone was ready to go. The first to go (logically) was Lilo, who made a full rotation trip so that they'd know it works.

"Good luck. Don't worry, if something goes wrong, we can probably get you back out." Mobius said reassuringly. Cl636, Rina, looked at him from where she was standing a few feet away, not because of what he said, but something else.

"Okay…I'll come right back so that anyone who still thinks it won't work will know." Lilo said logically. She strapped herself down into one of the pods, and Jumba pressed a button. A flash of light and a upward swooshing noise later, she arrived in a very familiar room….as soon as she got out though, a cry Nani grabbed her and began her famous Traumatized Bear Hug. "Stop it, you're crushing me!" Lilo protested, trying to get out.

"AHA! IT IS BEING THE WORKING!!!!" the Jumba standing off to the side exclaimed. Angel, who was apparently sleeping on the hamper, woke up.

"Huh? What's working….Lilo, you're back! Where's Stitch?" the confused pink experiment asked.

"Oh, that's right, I have to go back so they know I made a safe trip…they are all coming, but it'll take an hour to get everyone through I think." Lilo explained, hopping back into the pod. Within a few minutes, she was back in the lab. A sigh filled the room she had just arrived in. "Hey guys, everything's okay on that end….except Nani tried to squeeze me to death."

"Okay…" came the general response. In about an hour, a working schedule was set up for Mobius: three days in the service of the Federation, four days on Earth, and that's how each week would go for him. As for everyone else, who didn't have to return anytime soon, they said any good byes they had and were on their way. On the other end, a very joyful reunion and some interesting conversations were taking place.

"WHAT? THAT IS BEING EXPERIMENT 633?!" was among one of Jumba's many exclamations.

"Yeah. Now could you stop yelling? My ears are beginning to hurt." Syler complained. In another corner of the room, Nani was being introduced to Teal.

"How do you know she's not dangerous? Stitch is dangerous enough, I don't want a little experiment that doesn't know what it is doing running around my house unsupervised, or even supervised." Nani said, eyeing Teal in a somewhat dubious manner.

"She's not exactly going to be running around anytime soon, okay?" 635 said in an exasperated tone. Arguing with Nani was harder for him than anything else.

"Fine…but she better not blow anything up or I'm taking it out of your hide." Nani said, giving in.

A few hours after everyone had re-acclimated themselves to Hawaii, Mobius was sitting on a cliff near the house, waiting for the sunset and recalling everything that had happened. The couples were on a beach below the cliff, each in various stages of actually being a couple (ranging from Keoni sitting next to Lilo to the two most involved couples, Angel and Stitch and 635 and Mediator, nuzzling and pretty much being very romantic). Watching all this, Mobius sighed. He had someone he liked, CL636, but he didn't know if she liked him back. This was answered, though, by a familiar clawed hand on his top left shoulder.

"So my name's Rina now, huh?" came the clones voice.

"I don't know…" Mobius said, expecting her to go into some sort of lecture about not rushing into anything or something.

"Well…I love it." she said, sitting down by him.

* * *

Okay, sappy ending, but I was gone for a few days, what can you expect? Anywho, Please Review!!!! 


End file.
